


Captivated

by presidentlena



Category: Batman (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attraction, F/F, Flirting, PoisonQuinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: Pamela was intrigued by the woman who walked into the unusually quiet cafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at four am and wrote this because I couldn't sleep oops

Pamela often came to the little cafe that was unknown to many. It was just a short walk from her flower shop. She didn't even drink coffee, but the place was quiet and usually quite empty save for the barista whose name was Barbara and, every once in a while, a boy named Dick who was the teenager's boyfriend. Those two were nice enough, despite Pam's odd dislike of humanity, so she did tend to find herself here just to relax and look through the Internet. 

Judging by the cafe's constant quietness, Pam looked up when the little white bell over the door jingled. In walked a woman who's appearance and overall vibe made Pamela instinctively raise her eyebrow. The woman was rather tall, and wore a light blue shirt that was pulled into a knot just under her chest, showing her flat stomach and the tattoos that were there, and with that wore sparkly red and blue shorts over pitch black tights that went down to her sneakers. Her blonde hair was pulled into two childish pigtails that somehow she made work, and the blonde bangs fell over her pale face in a way that must've been annoying. She was... Something else, in Pam's opinion. Definitely outgoing in her appearance, judging by how she dressed like that. 

And that was not mentioning the incredibly bubbly vibe Pam was getting the second the woman walked into this place. 

Not being able to help herself, Pam watched the woman practically skip (Pam was sure the woman was going to jump into a front flip if she kept going like that) over to Barbara, who smiled at her. After a few minutes, she took an iced coffee from Barbara that looked so incredibly sugar loaded Pam nearly choked on her water at just the thought of the unbearably sweet taste. She then made her way to a table in her bouncy way and sat down. 

She had her phone out, and would make little comments like "ah, screw ya, kitty" and other complaints about God knows who, which revealed her Gotham accent and her childish voice that honestly fit her nature so incredibly well. Pam was intrigued by this woman, as much as she hated to admit it. 

Suddenly the blonde's blue eyes looked up from her phone and she looked at Pamela's vibrant green ones. Pamela felt her face go hot and eyes wide at being caught staring, and she darted her gaze downwards, to her hands that were folded neatly on her closed laptop. After a moment, she spared a glance up to see the woman smiling at her-- no, that was an understatement, the woman's smile was wide as all hell and she was grinning at Pamela in a way that made Pam purse her lips. That was a real shit-eating grin right there. 

She looked away again.

Not that that proved to be much use, because not one minute later a figure practically jumped into the seat across from her and greeted her with, "What, see somethin' ya like?" 

Pam blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the woman. "I'm..." She wasn't even sure how to respond to that. 

She laughed, "Don't worry," she did a thing where she wiggled her eyebrows and Pam wasn't sure how to comprehend that. "I certainly do, Red. Like, damn." 

"Thank you?" How does someone respond to such? Pam had no idea.

Snorting, the woman leaned forward, resting her chin on the table. "So, ya got a name or what, buddy?" 

Oh, right. That. It somehow slipped her mind that one was supposed to introduce oneself when meeting somebody. She wasn't very familiar with interacting with people. "Pamela Lillian Isley." She said instinctively, before mentally slapping herself. Way to come off as uppity, Pam. 

"Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya!" The woman--Harley Quinn--held her hand out across the table. Pam took it and shook her hand a little stiffly. "Or, if I'm followin' yer example, I'm Harleen Frances Quinzel." 

Pam rolled her eyes at being teased, "Nice to meet you, Harley." 

Harley's eyes were practically shining. Pam could feel Barbara smiling like an asshole at them and she resisted the urge to flip the teenager off. 

She and Harley talked for what had to have been the better part of two hours. Which surprised Pam, as usually she could only stand human interaction for like... Ten minutes. She learned quite a few things about Harley. The bubbly woman was a gymnast, and was attending college on a gymnastics scholarship to get a degree in psychology. She was a few years younger than Pamela, but not by much; Harley was 22, while Pam was 26. She lived in an apartment building that was shitty even by Gotham's standards, about a mile or two from the cafe.

Harley was telling a rather messy story about her two dogs, Bud and Lou, with exaggerated hand gestures and sound effects and everything, when her phone gave a short chime and she stopped mid sound effect and looked down at the tiny screen. Huffing, Harley looked up from her phone, "I gotta run, Red."

"In the middle of the story?" Pamela fake-gasped, "Dreadful." 

Giggling lightly, Harley tapped messily on her phone a moment before she set her phone on the table and slid it to Pam, who looked at her curiously. "What, is it a crime ta wanna talk ta ya again? Put yer number in there, plant lady."

Giving a smile at that, Pam gingerly took the red and black phone and typed her phone number into the space that was waiting for it. 

Harley took it back, and looked quite happy with herself. It was dorky as hell and Pam kind of loved it. "Well," she said, standing, "See ya, Red." She gave a short wink before walking to the door. Before she reached it, however, she looked at Pam with mischief in her blue eyes, and did a goddamn backflip over a table. With that she exited. 

Pam laughed out loud at the sight. That woman was a mess. 

Barbara walked over and sat down next to Pam, looking shocked by the girl backflipping over her tables. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh, Pamela. Or smile nonstop for two hours." The girl took note of, the smile on her face showing she was rather glad Pamela was enjoying herself for once. Pam scoffed, playfully hitting Barbara. "Whatever, Barbara."

Pamela knew she was right though. She'd never smiled and laughed as much as she did in that two hours than in her entire life.

Harley Quinn was something else.


End file.
